


Revelation

by accioslash



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus Bestiality, Bestiality, Cunnilingus, F/M, Het, Other, marauder-era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8749876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accioslash/pseuds/accioslash
Summary: Padfoot follows Lily into the Forbidden Forest.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after some people were going on about how some fic or other was just soooo filthy and I thought, "hell, that's not filthy, I'll show you filthy!"

James rubbed his face lightly across crisp, auburn curls all the while tenderly pressing moist kisses on the inside of Lily's thighs. As he heard her soft whimpers he used his fingers to gently open her. She was red and slick and he ran his flattened tongue in broad strokes from her perineum up to circle around her clit. He explored her thoroughly, licking and sucking at the hard nub in an unhurried manner. As though they were not in an unused dungeon classroom where anyone could discover them at any minute. Lily shifted nervously and she felt James' tongue press firmly against her clit and rub in tight circles. A finger slipped in and out of her vagina stroking her inside as he penetrated her in time with the rhythm of his rapidly circling tongue. She was getting close. She ran long fingernails through his hair, his face buried in her pussy. She humped against it madly, smearing his face with her juices. Within moments, her back arched and she howled out her pleasure. As her heart raced and her breaths slowed down to harsh pants she lowered her legs to the desk.  
  
"That was wonderful". She reached for the tent in his pants and rubbed the outline of his stiff cock. "What can I do for you?"  
  
He crushed their mouths together and she heard their teeth clack. He pushed her hand hard against his prick and thrust three or four times before he groaned into her mouth. A wet spot appeared on the front of his pants and a stain spread over the light grey material . "Sorry, but we don't have time for anything else before I'm expected for Quidditch practice".  
  
"We've been seeing each other for months now. I don't see any reason why later tonight we can't just fuck." she said excitedly, "You know I've done it before."  
  
James waved his wand over his pants, murmured a soft, " _Scourgify_ " and watched as the stain disappeared. "You know we can't. Even the best contraceptive charms fail and we can't afford for you to get pregnant. Not with this war". He looked at his watch. "Look, I'm already late. Why don't you go back to Gryffindor Tower and I'll meet you at dinner? We can go to the Astronomy Tower later tonight and pick up where we left off, okay?" James didn't wait for an answer but headed toward the dungeon stairs without even giving Lily a quick peck on the lips.  
  
She sighed. Despite what many people thought, Lily was no innocent. She had been used to regular sex in her previous relationships and she missed that connectedness and the passion of rough, raw fucking. She suspected James' reluctance to have sex had more to do with the fact that he was a virgin than that he was worried about her becoming pregnant. Lily wasn't stupid; she knew how to take care of herself or she certainly would never have fucked those others. Especially that Slytherin.  
  
She left the dungeon and started climbing the stairs that led to Gryffindor Tower. Just as she was about to reach the final step, the staircase shifted and brought her back to the main floor. She was about to begin the long trek again when she realized she didn't want to sit in the noisy, crowded common room. She wanted a quiet place and time alone just to think. A walk in the Forbidden Forest during the daylight hours was generally safe and peaceful no matter what the Headmaster told the students. From past experience she knew she was unlikely to be bothered there. Perhaps after she wrapped her head around some of the things that were bothering her she would revise. But now she needed to think.  
  
It was frustrating. James was always a tender, considerate lover. Perhaps too tender at times. And too...conventional. She loved being with him, but he just wasn't as exciting as some of her other lovers had been. She missed the fumbling caresses, the sloppy kisses, and the danger of being caught. That feeling she got when she and her partner were so desperate for each other that they didn't even bother to undress. When her panties were tangled around her knees and a hot, slick cock was pushed roughly inside her finding a rhythm before it was even all the way inside. Damn she wanted to fuck someone. James was very skilled at making her come with his mouth, but she wanted more, craved more.  
  
She was startled out of her reverie when she almost stumbled over a large black dog. She had seen the black dog before on her walks just inside the forest. She assumed it belonged to the groundskeeper. After all, he had quite a collection of pets. The dog always seemed to be watching over her, keeping her safe from the dangers in the forest. But he never approached her.  
  
James would be at Quidditch practice for at least another hour. Perhaps more. After dinner she would convince him to sneak up to the Astronomy Tower under his invisibility cloak with her. Maybe she could even get him hot enough to fuck her. She started to get wet at the thought and walked deeper into the forest hoping to clear her mind. And to try to keep from thinking about how hot and heavy James cock was in her hands, how the head of his cock peeked through the foreskin as she pulled it away from the tip, and the taste of James come that lingered on her tongue long after they had said their goodbyes.  
  
She groaned. There was nothing for it. She leaned against a tree and hiked up her skirt. She moistened two fingers in her mouth but she needn't have bothered; her panties were soaked through. She swirled her fingers in her own juices and began to hastily rub her engorged clit. She needed to finish quickly before she could be discovered. She rarely encountered anyone else on her walks, but she still needed to be careful. Her fingers were pressed firmly against her clit and she was just about to climax when she heard a branch break nearby. Paralyzed by the fear of being discovered, she sat momentarily stunned with her fingers still buried inside her panties.  
  
It was the big black dog. She sighed in relief. He had followed her. He seemed to be mesmerized by the sight of her fingers. Slowly, she pulled her fingers away from her crotch and called him to her. She held out the fingers she had been using to masturbate with and let the dog lick them clean. He could smell the source of her arousal and he pawed lightly at her skirt. Tentatively, she opened her thighs. He sniffed at her crotch and licked the thin layer of lace that barely concealed her cunt. It felt wonderful.  
  
She felt a surge of panic and guilt. What if someone saw her? Could she be that desperate to want a dog? But it felt so good and she was so wet. And it wasn't like the dog would tell anyone. She scooted farther off the path and down into the forest. The dog followed, keening all the while. She opened her thighs again and let the dog lick the v between her legs wetting her panties. Every so often his tongue would slide under the lace and touch her skin. It was electrifying and she found herself hunching forward to get more of his muzzle between her legs. Her panties were soaked and cold against her flushed skin and she was frustrated and unable to come. The dog just couldn't reach the parts of her body that needed contact. She pushed him away roughly. He didn't seem to want to stop and tried to resist her. She planted one foot squarely in his chest and used one hand to keep him away from her. She spoke soothingly to him as she used her other hand to reach for her panties and peel them out from underneath her skirt. They slid down her legs and she pulled them free from where they had been snagged on one shoe.  
  
Her legs were closed. She leaned back slowly, bent her legs at the knee and cautiously exposed her shining cunt to the dog's muzzle. He moved rapidly toward her and immediately began to lick solidly at her entrance, burrowing his nose deeply in her hole while his tongue bathed the inside of her pussy lips searching out all signs of her juices. The stimulation was rough and much too harsh. She pulled the dogs snout from her with both hands speaking to him gently the entire time. Slowly, she let him descend on her once again. This time she was more prepared and relaxed as the slick tongue penetrated her and pushed deeper with each lick. She could feel his sharp teeth pull at her pussy hair and scrape lightly against her insides in his frenzy to get even more of her juices.  
  
The tongue felt wonderful. It went far deeper than James' tongue did. Than any man's could. But the dog was so intent on her hole that he only occasionally brushed against her now swollen clit. She reached between her legs and used two fingers to masturbate herself while she hunched away against the dog's snout forcing it deeper with each thrust of her hips. The dog was making snuffling noises as if he could barely breathe, but he continued to lick and nip at her fiercely in rhythm to her humping. She froze suddenly, her back arched and her toes curled as she shuddered against the dog. He never stopped licking her even when she laid her head back down and began to catch her breath.  
  
The dog licked away all traces of stickiness from her cunt and her thighs. Oversensitive now, she closed her legs, preventing the dog from continuing. The dog whined and latched onto her leg seeking the relief he had given her.  
  
She could see the red tip of his cock appear and disappear from it's sheath. She sat up slowly, pushed him firmly away from her leg, and began to stroke the inside of his thigh. Just light touches, almost like licks. Her hands wandered to his cock and balls and she began to lightly stroke the dog's cock. The more she stroked, the more of the red cock appeared. It was very red and had very distinct veins and there was a bulge that looked swollen almost near the root. It looked nothing like any other penis she had ever seen. It felt smooth in her hand and she gave it several experimental squeezes. It began to become erect in her hand, feeling more solid than it did before. She could feel warm liquid leak from the tip in an almost constant stream. It was runny and warm, not like semen at all. She used her free hand to gather some of the stuff on her finger and taste it. It was salty, perhaps a bit metallic. She could feel him hump her hand powerfully practically dislodging it. She hurried her strokes on the dog's cock until sharp pulses of spunk shot out the tip splattering her hand and the dog's coat. He came for what seemed like a long time. Lily bent her head and opened her mouth to catch some of the jism on her tongue. It lodged in the back of her throat, making her cough and her eyes water.  
  
The dog's cock had deflated somewhat but she had the impression that if she just kept stoking it, it would be back to full hardness. Her hand continued to move and she was not disappointed.  
The sight of the dog pumping into her hand, the feel of the powerful strokes as he humped against her and the keening whine still ringing in her ears aroused Lily. She had given hand jobs to several boys. Jerking them off in darkened corridors or empty classrooms. But none of them pushed through her hands with such strength, such raw intensity. Her cunt was dripping and she wanted to feel that power unleashed inside her. It was late and she knew she should go back to the dormitories, but she also knew if she didn't do this now, she would never again have the courage to go through with it.  
  
Decision made, she walked deeper into the forest and called the dog to come after her. Trusting that instinct would be all that was necessary, Lily slowly lowered herself to her hands and knees, her thighs firmly clamped together. The dog immediately went behind her and attempted to mount her pushing hard against her cheeks. Carefully she spread her thighs giving him access to her. She could feel as his paws scrabbled around her waist for purchase. She would be covered with scratches. But it was too late to worry about that now. The dog's cock was dripping and she could feel wetness brush against her as it searched for her hole. She leaned down further and spread her thighs wide.  
  
She reached behind her and guided the cock to her opening. Within moments the cock rammed into her and began thrusting almost knocking her off her feet. The cock felt familiar inside her moist heat. It was smaller than some of the men she had been with and she relaxed into the fierce rhythm and the hard pounding. In moments she was coming. Sometimes the dog thrust so hard that she could feel his back paw leave the ground momentarily to scratch at the outside of her thighs. He had only been thrusting for a few minutes when she felt it's cock begin to swell inside her and something rapidly growing larger try to enter her. She reached back with her forefinger and thumb to keep the swelling from moving past her lips. But she felt the dog thrust strongly inside her shoving the knot fully in her hole. It swelled even further and she began to panic. How big would it get? What if she tore?  
  
Suddenly he swung his leg over her back until she could feel the soft fur of his rump bumping against her. The dog suddenly froze and she knew it was coming. She could feel warmth spread through her insides. She had never felt this with any of her other lovers. The knot didn't seem to be getting any bigger and the steady rhythm brought about her own orgasm. She couldn't be sure, but it felt like the dog had been coming for a long time. She felt stretched and sore but the rhythmic pounding brought her to orgasm unmercifully over and over again, her vagina twitching and squeezing the dog's cock. Sweat slicked her body and she could feel her stomach cramp slightly as the dog filled her. Had it been coming that whole time?  
  
She had no idea how much time has passed since he started fucking her, but the sky was getting dark and she knew she would soon be missed. A few minutes later she felt it's thrusts slow and the dog's cock shrink slightly and the swelling she felt earlier began to disappear. Lily reached behind her and carefully pulled the dog's cock out her abused pussy. Instantly she felt like she was peeing as a stream of come gushed out of her. Before she could move, the dog began licking the excess come, soothing her soreness with wide swipes of his rough tongue. Lily collapsed face-down and rolled onto her back to give the dog ample room to clean her. She was swollen and sore, but the tongue felt wonderful. She tightened her vaginal muscles to let more of the come out. At least this way she wouldn't be leaking a bucketload of dog come when she returned to the castle. She knew she looked enough of a mess as it was.  
  
Standing on unsteady legs, Lily slipped her panties over her thighs and adjusted them to rest low on her hips. They were wet and uncomfortable but that couldn't be helped. She turned around wondering briefly what she should do with the dog. It seemed to stare at her with wide blue eyes for a moment, then it turned and ran deeper into the forest.  
  
Most of the students would be at dinner now and she swiftly entered the castle and ran the rest of the way to Gryffindor Tower. She took a quick shower and did her best to heal the red scratches that marred her sides and back. Some were too deep and would need to be healed again, but she was out of time. She changed into a new school uniform and robe and joined her classmates at the Gryffindor table, wincing slightly as she sat down.  
  
"Hey, where've you been? Dinner's almost over" James said as she slid in beside him.  
  
"Revising for Potions. I have to make sure I don't fall behind if I want to do better than Snape on our next test."  
  
"Yeah, " agreed Remus. "Professor Slughorn would be so disappointed if his star pupil didn't receive an O on her next test."  
  
James leaned in closer to Lily and whispered, "It's a good thing you got all your revising out of the way since we have plans tonight."  
  
Lily blanched. "I can't James, I forgot about my essay for Charms."  
  
James was about to protest when Sirius entered the Great Hall and sat heavily in the seat next to Peter.  
  
James smiled, "Hey, Padfoot. Nice of you to join us. Seems like everybody's late tonight. Don't tell us you were revising, too."  
  
Sirius turned large blue eyes on Lily. "Nope. I was just out for a walk and thinking about how happy I am that I learned the Animagus transformation. Sometimes it really comes in handy."


End file.
